Berethor
"As a Captain of the Citadel Guard, Berethor fought alongside Boromir during the earlier Battle for Osgiliath. After Boromir departed Gondor, Berethor was ordered by the Steward to search for him in the far northlands. Berethor's journey places him upon the path of The Fellowship of the Ring, little knowing what chilling revelations of trust and betrayal await him" -Lord of the Rings: The Third Age Guide (In the inner cover of the game case) By being introduced first, Berethor is well placed to be the main character. But this is a game that allows any of the Playable Characters to take the lead and run through the field map. Berethor, Citadel Guard of Gondor sheathes his sword. "They will trouble you no longer"]] It is in Eregion, just after Berethor meets Idrial, that a significant part of Berethor's role in the game is introduced. It begins simply enough. The two see Orcs in the road's distance, attacking two green clad Elves. "Orcs are amongst them", Idrial cries, running forward. Berethor is not optimistic: "There are too many. They have no chance." He runs alongside anyway. "Help me defend them", pleads Idrial. Berethor cuts at an Orc, and battle is joined and ended. "They will trouble you no longer", declares Berethor. It is here that the mystery begins, and there is no sating the player's curiousity about it until much much later in the game. Without introducing herself, or any other comment or sign of any kind, the green clad dark haired elven woman addresses Idrial as though she not only expected Idrial, but them both. "You have found him", she says, portentously. Obviously, Berethor is taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" he asks. "It is nothing." says Idrial, already turning to the woman. "Hasten to Rivendell. I have cleared the road for you." Berethor gets more Stat points than other characters: eg a total of 592 at level 75, where Hadhod has 586 at level 80. You Have Found Him.png|"You have found him." War Cry.png|War Cry Skill Berethor's two skill sets are Leadership and his version of Sword Craft. Leadership has no damaging skills. Players seeking to maximize their skill gain over time can therefore use it at will, with regard only to cost and effect, without concern for the number of new battles which must be sought. This is in sharp contrast to his version of Sword Craft, which contains only damaging skills. Good thing Berethor is the main character, in the group from the start. Leadership Sword Craft Guardian Strike Available by default As the requirements indicate, you can choose one of up to three skills to learn next. But you can only "skip" once. You cannot learn one side of the tree, or zig zag across it, leaving the other side undone. IE, even though you can skip either Shattering Strike and Counter Attack to learn either Citadel Rage or Uruk-Hai Bane, you must learn both of the former before learning Ecthelion Wrath or Defensive Strike. Subsequently, you must learn both Citadel Rage and Uruk-Hai Bane before learning Targeted Strike or Stunning Strike. Passive Equipment Helms *Battered Steel Helm *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Helm *Gondorian Steel Captain’s Guard Helm *Gondorian Steel Warrior Battle Helm *2nd Age Steel Numenorian Battle Helm *Gondorian Mithril Fountain Guard Helm *2nd Age Fell Numenorian Battle Helm Cloaks *Tattered Wool Cloak *Gondorian Wool Fountain Guard Cloak *Gondorian Wool Warrior Cloak *Gondorian Wool Captain’s Guard Cloak *Numenorian Wool Shadow Cloak Pauldrons *Battered Steel Pauldrons *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Pauldrons *Gondorian Steel Captain’s Guard Pauldrons *Gondorian Steel Fountain Guard Pauldrons *Numenorian Steel Pauldrons Bracers *Battered Steel Vambraces *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Vambraces *Gondorian Steel Captain’s Guard Vambraces *Gondorian Steel Fountain Guard Vambraces *Gondorian Steel Warrior Vambraces *Numenorian Dark Battle Plate Vambraces Torso *Battered Steel Chestplate *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Chestplate *Gondorian Steel Captain’s Guard Chestplate *Gondorian Steel Fountain Guard Chestplate *Gondorian Steel Warrior Chestplate Lower Body *Battered Steel Fauld *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Fauld *Gondorian Steel Fountain Guard Fauld *Gondorian Steel Warrior Fauld *Numenorian Dark Battle Plate Fauld Greaves *Gondorian Steel Greaves *Gondorian Steel Citadel Guard Greaves *Gondorian Steel Captain’s Guard Greaves *Gondorian Steel Fountain Guard Greaves *Gondorian Steel Warrior Greaves Swords *3rd Age Steel Long Sword of Gondor *3rd Age Iron Cutlass of Isengard *3rd Age Steel Ithilien Long Sword *3rd Age Broad Sword of Gondor *3rd Age Steel Long Sword of Arnor *3rd Age Steel Fountain Guard Long Sword *3rd Age Gold Ithilien Long Sword *3rd Age Rohan Steel Long Sword *3rd Age Foul Blade of Morgul *3rd Age Jagged Scimitar of Dunland *3rd Age Rohan Steel Royal Court Long Sword *3rd Age Dread orc Blade of Mordor *3rd Age Easterling Steel Scimitar *2nd Age Steel Numenorian Long Sword *2nd Age Steel Long Sword of Minas Tirith *2nd Age Mithril Long Sword of Minas Tirith *Sword of the Stewards of Minas Tirith *2nd Age Long Sword of the Accursed *Sword of Isildur, High King of Gondor *1st Age Steel Long Sword of Eriador *1st Age Mithril Long Sword of the Valar Shields *3rd Age Gondorian Scouting Shield *2nd Age Dwarven Shield of the Lords *3rd Age Goblin Shield of Moria *3rd Age Dwarven Battle Shield of Moria *3rd Age Mordor Orc Battle Shield *3rd Age Rohan Infantry Shield *3rd Age Rohirrim Royal Guard Shield *3rd Age Rohirrim Shield of the Royal Court *3rd Age Isengard Uruk-hai Battle Shield *3rd Age Easterling Battle Shield *3rd Age Rohirrim Shield of Kings *3rd Age Gondorian Battle Shield *3rd Age Shield of the Stewards *2rd Age Golden Elven Battle Shield *2rd Age Earendil Mithril Battle Shield Rings *3rd Age Lothlorien Ring of Spirit Warding *2nd Age Elven Ring of Wrath *3rd Age Dwarven Band of might *3rd Age Ithilien Band of Fortification *3rd Age Gondorian Ring of the Citadel *2nd Age Imladris Ring of Sanctuary *3rd Age Silverlode Ring of Haven *1st Age Eregion Ring of Weapon Warding *2nd Age Numenorian Ring of Command The Spell and Dispelling :Idrial: "Do you remember now? Does your doom return to you?" Berethor lies like a knight at his funeral in full armor but atop a coffin. The Elvish script of magic written in a circle, the glowing gold of the One Ring, and the White Hand of Saruman on its black banner, circle and fade in and out around him. :Saruman: "You are mine, Gondorian. You shall obey my will. There are none who can resist me. Find Boromir, son of Denethor. For he shall capture an item of great value. Bring it to me. Nothing else matters." :Saruman: "Will you do this?" :Berethor: "Yes. I obey the White Hand of Saruman." :Hadhod: "The Sun is rising." :Idrial: "It is first light upon the fifth day." :Gandalf: "His hold over you is now broken. You are now free. He controls you no more. Do you now understand? She was your guide when you walked in Shadow. The Darkness has lifted." Category:Playable Character